


Cowboys and Angels

by DreamMedic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, F/M, McMercy, recruits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamMedic/pseuds/DreamMedic
Summary: A story that follows Mercy and McCree as young overwatch and blackwatch recruits. Kept as close to the lore as possible. Not AU.Fluff, angst, eventual smut.





	Cowboys and Angels

In life first impressions are everything, these two knew that. As their employment to this new organization had been proven, cementing the concept inside their minds. Jack Morrison was the literal face of Overwatch that all recruits got a speech from about justice, honor, and the survival of the human race. It had mixed reviews all around the board, but the gunslinger named Jesse McCree had a great fondness for it. When finally Jack sat down and told him what was to come, it filled him with a bit of fear but he knew that in order to be the hero Jack foresaw, he had to step up. Turning in his old six-shooter and all that he had with it, he moved in through the massive facility. Having shaken hands with his sponsor, commander, and now on the way to do the same with one of the most important parts of the team.    
  
_ Medical Office  _ the sign read. This was where he was to find her. That massive man with the german accent had described her as 'Overwatch's Angel' so when he finally set eyes on the girl, he realised that it was a more than apt description. A girl, who couldn’t have been any older than he was with Ivory skin, golden hair and piercing blue eyes.    
  
Jack had sent a blank file for Mercy to fill out, the only space with any information in it at all was his name, ' _ Jesse McCree _ ' the stray that Reyes had picked up in Santa Fe. Looking a whole lot like a stray indeed, he just kind of, gawked at her. The lead medical chief here at the cutting edge facility was just a girl, and it now lay in her medical prowess to wake him from his stupor. 

 

The sterile smell of latex gloves and prep pads hung ever so stagnantly in the air, students and patients alike flowing in and out of the massive doors. This time of year was always a busy one, what with new recruits receiving their pre duty screenings along with all their training.   
  
Angela was a busy woman, to say the least. Her golden hair was tied back in an ever so slightly disheveled bun, white coat hanging from her slender frame clad in a pale yellow turtleneck and a black pencil skirt, a clipboard always in hand.

  
Though the majority of examinations were done by her staff, those for recruits belonging to the strike  teams, as well as periodical and post battle checks were conducted by Angela alone, a task delegated onto her by Commander Morrison himself. She had been with overwatch for a few years, though her official recruitment was a mere six months prior. Before, the protege simply assisted with exams, conducted research and studies. It was Jack who ultimately decided to bring her in. An opportunity in which she quickly acted on. A chance to truly help, along with resources to apply to her research... it was a perfect fit.

 

She glanced at her wrist, digits gleaming at her as a reminder that she had an appointment with the newest blackwatch recruit. She smiled to herself a bit, noticing the two black clad figures entering. Ever so punctual, though from Reyes that was to be expected. Flipping through the file attached to her board she knitted her brow a bit. 

_ Jesse McCree.  _

_ Age: n/a  _

_ Birth place: n/a _

 

_No family history? Medical history?_   
  
Her eyes flicked up to scan over the pair as they entered. The both stood at about the same height, which she delegated to be right around 6’1 based on Gabriel alone. When her gaze hit the recruit she found herself in a bit of shock. He was so young. He looked more like a basic recruit than a strike team recruit. What were they thinking with this kid? And then she realised he really couldn’t be much older than she was. A special exception then. Interesting.   
  
“Commander Reyes, always a pleasure to see you. Who’ve you brought me today?” She asked extending her hand and smiling brightly to the rather dazed looking man to his side. Shock was common. Many people had never seen technology so advanced.   
  
Gabriel quirked a brow in the cowboy’s direction as Jesse failed to answer, indicating that this would be the time for an introduction.

  
  


Her accent was a little heavy, though for a boy still in the deadly clutch of hormone overload that was not a bad thing. When she spoke to the commander that he had fully forgotten was standing next to him it was all a warm, buzzing, blur, until she looked back at him which resulted in the coming panic that he hadn’t actually heard anything she had just said. Embarrassment forced red blush up into his lightly tanned cheeks as he swallowed a bit and reached out his right hand to grab hers. "It's uh, uhm a..."    
  


Reyes rolled his eyes and put his hand on McCree's shoulder giving him a firm squeeze, the plates in his gloves causing a pain that made Jesse shoot up straighter and wince.    
  
" _ This little troublemaker is Jesse McCree. He's not used to being civilized. Excuse his poor behavior. _ " Worried of upsetting Reyes more he kicked his brain into overdrive. 'Find some words stupid!' His new boss was glaring with those words in his mind, and he did his best to cover up his pisspoor excuse of an introduction.   
  
"It's a pleasure..." Eyes fluttering back up to hers as his hand squeezed back with some assuredness. "...Ma'am.”   
  
" _ Well now that he found his words, is there anything you need from me Miss Ziegler? _ " Reyes took his hands off the stuttering boy and placed them behind his back. " _ I've still got some paperwork to do regarding him on my end. _ " The strong, stoic, and dark contrasting the smaller, rugged, and green said, now standing a bit farther away.

 

Her ever keen eyes made note of Reyes' death grip on the recruits shoulder and the change in posture it elicited.  She held back a laugh at the commander's choice of words. A troublemaker, he definitely seemed. But his mannerisms reflected that more of a caged animal, and she could completely understand why. He certainly hadn't come from some sort of military program. This was likely brand new territory. This whole thing must have been nerve wracking to begin with.    
  
She released his hand, turning to nod at Gabriel. "Well, not that you gave me much help..." She said indicating to the file folder and smirking slightly. "But I think I can handle him from here. I'll page you if I need anything else."

 

Reyes grumbled some as he left the room, throwing a hand up just over his head that waved dismissively. " _Just don't break him before we get him outfitted._ "   
  
She smirked as Reyes walked away. Gabriel had an effect on her. Brought out what  sarcastic nature she possessed, whereas Jack.. now THAT was a total 180. In the company of the Strike Commander she was always professional. Courteous. Gabriel seemed more, laid back perhaps.  
  
Angela smiled softly and motioned for Jesse to follow, leading him back towards her examination office. "It's a pleasure to work with you, Jesse. My name is doctor Angela Zeigler. I'm head of the medical facility here. We'll be seeing quite a bit of each other."  
  
The pair made their way through and into her office where she removed her coat, slinging it over the back of the old and tattered desk chair that she refused to replace. It was about the only thing in the office that looked even slightly used.

 

"Thanks... This place is certainly amazin.’ the only doctor I ever knew used  torn shirts and everclear for tending wounds. I'm mighty grateful to have a bonafide doctor now." Following her into the office he was still kind of awestruck. No cigarette smoke, no liquor bottles, not even a dart board. Everything was clean and there wasn't blood all over the floor. It was relaxing.    
She visibly winced a bit at his words. Picturing what kind of butcher shops he must have found himself in over the years. Lucky for him he still had all his limbs intact. Not that torbjorn couldn't have fixed him up, but the original model is always the best one. Taking a discreet glance over him, she had to admit to herself that his particular model was very nice.    
  
However her removing her coat sent a chill up his spine, electric and unwelcome as he was trying to keep his cool. "Nice." Was all he could work out before he reigned his tongue back in control, "The office, it's mighty invitin'." Trailing his hand along the wall he looked to the awards and written merits. However they did little more than show that she was qualified as far as his eyes could tell, nothing to really elaborate into it. "You been here long? There was a giant out front that called you an Angel." McCree said, cherry coming back into his cheeks as he admitted the words he could already agree with.

 

  
"I prefer to save the alcohol for  _ celebrating _ the procedures. More enjoyable that way." Her cheeks went a bit pink after the words escaped her.  _ That was stupid. What if the Commander finds out about that? Stupid. _ She berated herself silently as she withdrew some supplies from a white drawer next to the examination table, assembling the sterile wrapped instruments in a neat line. His compliment on her office warmed her out of her embarrassment for a moment. "Thank you. There are things I'd change about it. Protocol however would rather me leave it as is. I get by with personal things here and there." She said with a little sigh.    
  
She giggled to herself a bit at his words. Overwatch's Angel. It was a nickname that rather suited her by nature. And one she had grown fond of. "Reinhardt can be quite the storyteller." She said, cheeks dusted light rose. "A name he gave to me when I came to Overwatch for the first time three years ago. It sort of stuck. Though I wouldn't say I am as fragile an "angel" now as I was back then. I've kept mostly to the facility. But about six months ago they cleared me for active duty." 

 

Make some changes? Probably the dart board, yeah absolutely he'd never seen a doctor's office without one. ElVira down in southern Arizona even used her little doctor knives for it. Smiling he gave a curt nod of approval as he began to wander a little bit in the room. She did drink but there weren't any bottles in the room. No mini-fridge or full model in sight for that matter, what a strange sophisticated world he'd found himself in. "I can imagine some touchin' up would be nice. Get you the necessities..." he trailed off as he desperately tried to put his eyes on anything but her.    
  
"Reinhardt's his name then? Seems like a big threat for the enemy, guy stand's a whole half taller than me. But if he describes all things like that I'm sure he's fun to have around." Thinking back to that man he did have a bit of a smile. So large and was laughing with a dwarf when he came in, the little freakshow they had gathered up was mighty nice. Even with the-  **_Active Duty?_ ** Those words cut in real fast and deep.    
  
" _ Pardon? _ " Was what he forced out through his stunned lips, wheeling his body back to her almost enough to give himself whiplash. " _ Active duty?  _ You're a doctor, like a real one! There's not even a shotgun in this office? Why'd they risk you like that?!" No animal skins, no guns, no ash tray, and no dart board. This place was mighty strange but the idea of putting a little lady into the front lines was absolutely preposterous. "I was told you're mighty fine material! Why're they riskin' yourself to a bunch of robot bullets?"

 

She grinned ear to ear at his reaction, face still pointed down at her instruments as she pulled the thin layer of blue nitryl over each hand. Oh yes, now she could see it. This is why Reyes chose him. He has heart. And he wasn't going to keep his opinions to himself.    
Angela admitted, she was a bit timid at times. There were things within the organization she would have liked to have spoken against, but in her current position, she simply had too much to loose. "It is precisely because I am fine material..." She said turning her gaze to him, a soft yet strong expression resting against her features. "That they chose me to risk myself. You have a lot to learn about what this place has to offer, Jesse. You'll see soon. I'm sure Gabriel won’t wait long to send you into training. And there, you'll see what I am capable of."    
  
She motioned for him to sit down, gloved hands reaching for his. She rolled his sleeves, turning his palms to face her as her eyes searched over the skin. His tattoo caught her attention. Deadlock. She had heard of deadlock. They'd had run ins before. Fine shots, that lot. They landed several greenies in her recovery room a year or so ago. Her reaction was not that of fear, but one of trust. There was no way Reyes would have brought him in if he was going to bring harm to anyone here. And absolutely no way that Jack would have signed off on it. Her cool fingers lightly pulsated against his skin, checking his veins.

"And as far as shotguns go, I'll leave that to commander Reyes. I like mine better."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Despite his outburst she remained calm.. Now with her confident reply 'They chose me to risk myself.' What did that even mean? Was it some kind of crazy brainwashed idea of serving the nation? This isn't even one nation its a much bigger thing so maybe- 'you'll see'. Maybe he would, but for now he wasn't convinced. "Sure...  _ "  _ He said unsure of himself, this situation, and everything else.    
_  
_ _ " _ He did mention that the sooner I got through this the sooner I'd get a gun. Truth be told I think he was a bit more excited about that than I was, and I love new toys. _ "  _

 

Offering up his arm without resistance she revealed his ink that tied him to the life he just signed away on his left arm. _ " _ Dont you worry none about that. _ "  _ McCree said with a forced smile, as the skull and crossbones showed what he had done. Different marks like medals along their banner. "Signed away that, you're dealin' with Jesse McCree the Blackwatch Sharpshooter. I'm done robbing and killing for a long while ya hear?" He said trying to comfort her as her eyes had stuck on his tattoo. That cold touch brought a wave of feelings through him as she shot him a bit of banter.    
  
"As long as you aren't carryin' a six shooter we should get along fine. I'd hate to outplay our doctor day one.”

 

She raised a brow at him, eyes meeting his once again. “A six shooter? How cute." She said with a playful smirk, rubbing the alcohol pad along his veins. "And thank you for the reassurance... but it really wasn't necessary." Her features adopted a soft genuine smile. "You have plenty of good in you. The commanders saw it, and I can see it. There are plenty of us in here with stories. Who we were, our past... it doesn't matter. If we don't do our jobs, there won’t be any future, and I can't stand the thought of seeing a world without stories."    
  
She tied the rubber tourniquet tight around his bicep, fingers sliding down the vein she had chosen to execute her will upon. "I'm just going to take some from your other arm later, but only once I've explained why. These here will be for basic blood panels. They'll let us know if there are any problems before we get to the nitty gritty."

  
She had to applaud how still he was. A lot of new recruits weren't anywhere near this level. He didn't even look away when she inserted the needle. Instinctively her free hand reached up to expertly and quickly remove the band and allow the blood to flow freely into the vials. "So we  _ will _ have to do a little bit of a Q and A so to speak. Your file is pretty barren. The questions will be pretty standard, nothing too invasive. 

 

His eyes went back up to her after just a moment he gave a little smirk towards her. " _ Well, feel free to ask. I'm nota man to shy away from much. _ "    
  
" _ What are we starting with? I think the scariest thing about a physical will be gettin' on that scale. Or maybe if you had a look at liver, bet that boy isn't looking too hot now a days. _ "

  
  


She raised a brow, eyeing him. "You're worried about your weight? Seriously?" She said with a smirk. "I can already tell you that you don't need to be. You're more than fit for your height and age. As far as the quality of your internal organs, we will have to wait for the lab on that one." She grabbed a pen and jotted a note in the margin of the clipboard. 

 

_              Check AST/SGOT and alanine aminotransferase. _

 

"I should warn you that drinking in excess is bad for your health, but I'm sure you know that, and I also get the sense that you're the stubborn type, so I'll make you a deal. Keep my drinking to yourself and I'll keep yours out of the file. That is IF your results come back halfway decent."

 

There it was, finally a sense of familiarity. Breathing in with a smile on his face it was fresh air. 'You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours.' It was a mentality he was used to. Nodding his head a bit with that big grin still there he agreed. " _ We're both not drinkers, especially not our innocent doctor. _ "    
  
She grinned at their alliance. "Even angels sin a little."    
  


She then turned and sent the vials out with the intra facility courier to attend further testing. No name of course, just an identification code.    
  
                                               BW-014.   
  
She pressed the pen to her lower lip in thought as she gazed down at the blank file, habitually grazing the cap against her teeth. She had tried to outgrow the pen chewing habit, but the little bit still remained. "I suppose we can start with your measurements. I know that Reyes will need them to get you into whatever getup he has picked out for you." She strode past him to her desk to remove a soft roll of fabric measuring tape. "So, shirt off, shoulders back, chin up, arms at the sides, I'll try to get this going. I'm sure you're as anxious for training as I am, if not moreso." She turned to her desk to give him at least a moment of privacy.    
  


He did as he was instructed, showing off his lean figure and broad shoulders. Kept in great shape from constant work and low quality and portioned meals he was looking pretty great with his flat abs and thin waist. As she was giving her instructions while facing away looking for the tape he put his arms down, shoulders squared and chin up. " _ Trainin' doesn't particularly excite me, though I ain't dreadin' it neither. _ "

 

She began her work, and as she found herself flustering a bit, she counted herself lucky she wasn't in the Valkyrie suit. Those wings were so hard to control, especially when she got tense. It would have been a dead giveaway, though the pink washing across her cheeks as she kept a professional expression might have given it away too. She stepped closer to him, slipping the tape around his waist, then chest.  
  
_Jesus Christ what is with all these guys and their broad chests? I'm like a third of that size._ __  
__  
And then to his arms. She pulled up her stool to sit on as she bent to finish with his legs and record the numbers. Her fingers ghosted over a few deep gash like scars lining his back as she took his height. "You've certainly seen your share of the fighting, haven't  you?" She said with an almost sad like expression. She was thankful he wasn't facing her to see that. Often times she felt overwhelming guilt. Angela was lucky. She came from an area that compensated well with the omnic crisis outbreak. Had she been born somewhere else... Russia...Australia... She likely wouldn't be doing the work she was today.  
  


 

  
" _ It's nothing Doc, just a few scrapes and stray shots from luckier men. _ " The gashes in his back had been deep, not as bad as Reinhardt but still there. The worst of his scars were along his stomach and arms. Knife wounds, gunshot blemishes, and a few recent scabs presumably from Reyes.   
  
She felt a slight smile tug back at her lips. A few luckier men. What a way to phrase it. “You might have to teach me a thing or two. I don't have the fastest reflexes in the world. I've taken more than a few good knocks. I'm certain that without the technology I developed I would be dead in the water by now." 

 

" _ That Reyes guy is pretty quick, hasn't he taught you anything? Or is our violent doctor being trained by that blonde commander? _ "

 

She chuckled slightly at that. "I am one of Commander Morrison's recruits, yes. He's a brilliant soldier, really. He just takes a slower approach than I'd like sometimes. Lots and lots of drills. Rarely do I ever get to even step foot in the range. Says my focus should be more on my positioning and my teammates. Which I agree with, it's just that sometimes I wish I could train like the blackwatch squad does. Gabriel and commander Morrison take very different approaches." She moved his body almost mechanically, checking joint movement, flexibility, reflexes. All of which came back wonderfully.    
  
As she rocked his arm back and forth he asked, " _ So what? Reyes is gonna have us live in the gym and go to the shooting range every day that ends in 'Y'? I think I can handle that, as long as we're fed. _ " Doing his best not to track her movements with his eyes he kept them forward.   
  
She was acutely aware of just how often his eyes flowed back to her and it did nothing to help qualm her blush.  "I suppose we should move on to the technical jargon now that I'm aware you're fit for our program." She said with a little sigh. This was so often where she lost them. They would either not understand and sign the papers anyway, or they would opt out entirely, leaving them at the mercy of traditional medicine.

 

" _ I'm fit enough for sure, fire away your Jargons. _ " A smirk and two finger guns blasting away in his doctor's direction.

"Okay. So." And that was when her attitude sort of changed. She became a bit more serious, though clearly bored with going through this again and again. Her demeanor shifted to that of a professional.  "I need your signature on this form indicating that you will not disclose any information received in this briefing or any briefing to follow regarding any of the Overwatch Medical Research Facility's programs, studies or technology.  Basically a gag order. I know it seems overbearing, but once we get started I'm sure you will understand that this isn't something we need being replicated and altered by third parties. You're free to refuse of course, but you also retain that option through this entire process. If at any point you decide you'd rather opt out of our program you will be able to do so repercussion free. You will not be dismissed from the team. " She explained as she slipped him the form and handed him a fresh, non chewed pen.

 

With the new pen he looked over the paper, he could make some of these words out and she said it was a good idea to do it. She did say she needed him to do this so it was probably safe, more or less. The idea of him not being able to tell anyone what happened here was almost exciting. Secret cowboy mission.    
  
"Well ma'am you drive a hard bargain. But I have to accept, what would I do if I got hurt and couldn't come to you? I'm a man who shoots for the best."

 

She took the form from him, verifying that he actually  _ did _ scribble his name on the line and slipped it into his patient file.    
  
"I assure you that if you go through with this process, you won't have to worry about lack of access to the best." She said with a little smirk.  Her heels clicked across the tile floor as she moved to the locker in the corner, entering some obscenely long pin code and retrieving a small bullet shaped vial with  a sharp point and what was essentially the prototype for her cicadas staff. "You're familiar with the concept of cellular regeneration, correct? Scientists all over the world have been searching for answers to that for decades. Essentially it is the theory that the body can be reprogrammed to heal itself in the fastest and most effective way possible, even hindering scar regeneration. It could potentially save millions in it's perfected practice." Her eyes gleamed as she approached him, suddenly adopting an almost childlike wonder as she fawned over the small vial in her palm.

The half naked man watched her  and his ears did their damndest to make sense of what she was saying. 'Cellular Regeneration' that's a new one he thought to himself as he took the words apart to understand them.    
  
"Yes, cellular generation is mighty important. I'm hopin' that you're able to figure that out. Could help a lot of people as you said." He said with a big grin on his face, triumphant as he had totally nailed it.

 

“That’s the thing!” She said, grabbing a holovid and pulling up a scan that looked rather depressing really. It was clear to see from the black marks all throughout that this was not a healthy individual. “We actually did it. To a degree. See this? The dark tissue on this scan indicates severe damage. Even complete cell death. But this...” she explained as she swiped to another, near perfect image. “This scan was just twenty minutes after the patient was injected with our nanotech.  Over 78 percent regeneration. That’s months of healing in ten minutes. We’ve been working to perfect it, but headquarters have already began implementing it in the field. That’s where I come in.”   
  
Watching the bad dark image go to the good light image he shook his head in a faux understanding. The black stuff was bad and this Nanostuff made it good in twenty minutes. Thinking to his favorite vices of cigars, whiskey, and gunfighting he realized quickly as he heard his teacher's words. 'Drugs are Bad!' and a lightbulb dinged in his head, if this stuff could cure bad stuff then he could smoke and drink his whole life as long as this woman was here to clean out his system. That same smile of a winner at a baseball game looked to her with a gleam in his eye.    
  
“Obviously there are adverse effects. It’s still in its infant stages of production. But by being on the field? Actually administering treatment and monitoring the effects? ... Well, I think we may just win this war.”

  
" _ I'll do it! Give me the Nantech and make me better! _ " That cheerful tone and sparkling eyes made him really show his age here. This eighteen year old that was already on such a dark path was finally being steered in the right direction by some angry mexican who hates empty guns. Truth be told, he was happier than ever to be here at Overwatch and this Angela was aptly named, making him feel right at home.   
  
Angela smiled, placing the vial in his hand.  "It certainly is a good deal isn't it? However there are some warnings we need to go over before I can truly accept your consent.” She once again adopted that sort of solemn tone as she began to explain the situation. “This is a decision that could change your life Jesse.”


End file.
